


The Swing of Things

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Shibari, Soft BDSM, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: "Don't worry, I've got you."
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale
Series: Assorted Scenes [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56092
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	The Swing of Things

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt fill for a nice anon.

"I want you to tie me up."

Chris had looked up, hands pausing in cleaning his pistol, and blinked at Derek. It made him blush, but he was determined to get this idea out there. Too many times had he started to say it then faltered because he'd been too embarrassed. At least this time he'd gotten the actual words past his lips.

"Really, babe?" Chris had said, lifting his brows.

"Yes," Derek had told him, a little force behind the words. He wanted this, needed this, knew that it would haunt him if he didn't do this..

Chris just set down his gun bits and had said, "Well, okay then. I'll tie you up."

So here they were. 

"I feel like I should be doing something," Derek said with a nervous flutter of a laugh as a rope was pulled across his chest. He already had his arms bound behind him, bent with his hand at each opposite elbow. His pecs were starting to bulge with the ropes crossing there, securely binding him.

"You don't need to do anything," Chris told him, knuckles dragging along Derek's spine as he led the rope down to loop around his thigh. "Just keep breathing steady." His other hand went to Derek's shoulder with a light press. "On your knees."

Derek went, trying to concentrate on his breathing and keep his eyes forward instead of hyperventilate and whip his head around to watch Chris work. He trusted him. He did. He could let him do this.

"Derek," Chris said, pausing because he must have tensed or something. "Do you still want this?" 

"Yes," Derek murmured on a shiver as Chris's big hand slid into his hair and tipped his head back. "Yes," he said again, louder. 

"Color?"

Tension fell out of Derek's shoulders all at once, causing them to sag. It was nice to be reminded that all he had to do was say one word, and this could stop. Chris wouldn't be upset. Not like Kate. Never like Kate. 

He leaned his head into Chris's hand. "Green."

Chris smiled down at him, kind slate eyes crinkling at the corners. "That's my boy."

Derek arched up into his hand, suddenly very aware of his nakedness as his cock twitched at the praise. He was rewarded was some scalp scratches and a low, throaty chuckle. 

Drawing back, Chris kept up with the intricate loops and knots until Derek was all trussed up from chest to ankle, knees bent. "Good boy, my good boy," Chris told him, rubbing up and down his arms. "Alright, ready?"

Derek wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. If he said he wasn't ready, then Chris would have been happy to wait. The issue was that Derek didn't know when he'd be ready, and he would have held them up forever. But he knew he liked it when Chris called him his good boy. He trusted Chris to stop if he really wasn't ready for this.

"Alright, lean to the side. Don't worry, I've got you."

Going where instructed, Derek let himself be laid on the ground, watching as Chris stood to grab a pulley hook that was dangling from the ceiling. He brought it down and hooked some excess rope at Derek's right side, before standing and going to the pulley rope itself. 

"Alright, babe, the first tug might be a bit of a shock. Just keep breathing and tell me if it's too much for you," Chris said, and Derek nodded, watching him pull on the rope.

The initial drag was indeed jarring as it pulled him off the ground and into the air. He swayed lightly, starting to turn in a slow circle, and couldn't help but be reminded of the scene from a certain Marvel movie where Thor was suspended. He let out a small laugh and turned his head to find Chris smiling at him. Finally he was at the height the man wanted, and he tied off the rope.

"You look gorgeous all knotted up and hanging like that," Chris told him, coming over to him and pulling something out of his back pocket. A blindfold.

"Yellow," Derek said, looking from the blindfold to Chris and back. "What did you have in mind?"

"A little sensory deprivation and swinging," Chris explained, putting a hand on Derek's upper back and soothing the skin there. "If I swing you with the blindfold on, you'll lose sense of where things are in the room and be able to give yourself over to the sensations more freely. but don't worry, I'll keep a hand on you at all times, so you'll always know where I am."

Licking his lips, Derek took a moment to ponder the idea of swinging while blind. It would be completely disorienting, which was the point. Did he want that? He had no idea what it felt like to just let go of his sense of perception like that, but he imagined it would be freely. One less thing to have to keep track of. And Chris would be there with him, guiding him through it.

"Green," Derek said with a nod.

Chris smiled down at him, before opening the blindfold. "Alright, babe, take deep, relaxing breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth. That's it. That's my good boy." He tied the blindfold in place and anchored his hands on Derek's body, one on his shoulder and the other on his hip. "We're going to start with slow, short swings first, just to get you used to it."

At first, Derek kept himself tensed as he swung, as if he was expecting some kind of impact. But nothing came, so he slowly relaxed muscle by muscle until he was a swinging limpet in Chris's strong, sure hands. The room had faded into the back of his mind. All he could sense around him was darkness and Chris.

"Good boy, Derek, very good, alright, bigger swings now, keep breathing."

Derek drew in a deeper breath as he was swung with more momentum, worried for a second as the hand left his hip. But the hand on the back of his neck stayed, squeezing, comforting. It was perfect, more than he had asked for when he'd requested to be tied up. Chris had given him so much.

"Alright, we're slowing down again," Chris said as he eased him through a long, slow swing into a halt. He gathered him in his arms and cradled him.

Derek didn't know how he did that. He knew he was big, bulky, almost ungainly in his size. He was far to big to be the sub Chris should have wanted. But Chris never complained, only held him like something to be cherished. 

The blindfold was pulled off, but Derek didn't open his eyes right away, instead hiding his face in Chris's shoulder. "That's right, babe, I've got you," Chris told him.

Keeping his face hidden, Derek knew that was the truth. Chris had him, and he would have him for as long as Derek desired. Right then, it was looking like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of things when it comes to writing. Come poke me on my [Tumblr!](https://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/) I do prompts and stuff.


End file.
